Sorrow and Pain: The Story of the Queen
by Skysong521
Summary: The Queen's struggles to hide a child from a dangerous madman... his Father. Read and Reveiw, Please!
1. GoodByes

Chapter One: Good-byes...  
  
Laura would not cry. Her mother told her that crying was a sign of weakness.  
  
"Mother wouldn't say that in this situation", thought Laura. "You still shouldn't cry, though," she chided herself. The King, her husband, had threated to execute her newborn child if it were a boy. She had given birth to a girl... but didn't realize she might have twins. She knew she couldn't give this newborn boy, her first son, to her husband. Queen Laura rang her bell as a thought struck her.  
  
"Impa, please come to my chambers at once," she called. Turning around, Laura nearly fell out of bed, seeing Impa behind her so suddenly.  
  
"You know I hate it when you do that!" said the Queen.  
  
"That's why I do it," said Impa, the Queen's most trusted servant. Impa, one of the ancient and powerful Sheikah, had served the royal Family of Hyrule for years. She had the power to transport herself at will to any place within a five-mile radius at the blink of an eye.  
  
"Can't you take a joke once in a..." Impa saw the bundle of blankets wriggle. "Isn't baby Zelda in the nursery?" asked Impa.  
  
"This isn't Zelda," replied the Queen. "It's my first and only son."  
  
"Oh Goddesses, no...what do you want me to do? I'm guessing that's why you called me, right?" said Impa.  
  
"Impa," said Laura, "You are my most trusted servant. I have a task for you that will require the most trust I have ever given." Impa nodded sagely. "I need you to take this child, and this wallet of 1,000 rupees, to the first suitable commoner that you find. But I must warn you, if you are seen by anyone in the royal court, there will be cause for scandal, and ultimatly, my death. Please, be careful, and Goddesses be with you." Impa picked up the child and wallet and disappeared.  
  
"Oh, please, do be careful." 


	2. The King

Chapter Two: The King  
  
She knew she never should have married him. He had been charming at first, wooing her with gifts and flowers. But after she became Queen, he started to show his true side. In reality, he was a paranoid, psychotic man who was always afraid of someone stealing his throne. Laura tried to ignore it, tried to see the man she fell in love with. But she was jolted into seeing that her dream man didn't exist when her husband ordered a man to be executed because it was possible that he could become King.  
  
That man was Laura's father.  
  
She had pleaded with him, begged him desperately to spare him. But to no avail. King Hyrule was afraid. He was always afraid. In his world, all the servants were assassins in disguise. All the food was poisoned. And even his wife could be plotting to kill him.  
  
She had almost been executed once. She had gotten out of bed one night. She didn't want to wake a servant just for a glass of water. As she opened the chamber door, a voice folled her out of the room.  
  
"Going somewhere?" The King said softly, with a small hint of malice in his voice.  
  
"I was just a little thirsty. I didn't want to wake you by ringing the bell."  
  
"I'm touched by your concern. But isn't it odd that you care so much for me? I know you regret marring me. I know you regret even meeting me, letting me meet your serpent father. Perhaps you were going to meet someone instead? How... caring it would be for you not to wake me... maybe you were hiring an assassin..."  
  
"I..."  
  
"You what? Want to kill me? I wouldn't blame you. Your father's treachery is probably in your blood..."  
  
"MY FATHER WAS NOT TREACHEROUS!!!"  
  
"Be careful, my dear. I can repeat to you exactly what I do to trators, exactly what I did to your father..."  
  
Laura had returned to bed after that. She had not watched them kill her father. She had not watched the crowds cheer when the archer lined up his shot and loosed the shaft. And she didn't want to remember them carrying her father away on a black cloth, her father with a hole through his heart. It was too painful.  
  
She hated the King then.  
  
And the King most definitely hated her. 


End file.
